Hermione Princesse sirène
by miharushojo
Summary: Qu'est-ce que cela ferait si en faite Hermione n'était pas qu'une sorcière mais aussi une princesse sirène ? Qu'est-ce que cela ferait si Draco avait était sauver par Hermione ? Couples : Hermione/Draco - Ginny/Harry - Luna/Ron
1. Prologue

Prologue

Pendant une nuit étoilée une jeune fille étant une sirène était monter a la surface pour voir ce qui s'y passait et elle fut émerveillée par le bâteau se trouvant devant elle mais aussi devant le beau ciel étoilée qui lui donnait envie de chanter . Elle avait des cheveux noir avec des mêches faisant de beau reflet rouge. Elle ferma les yeux et elle inspira avant de se mettre a chanter.

_Le vent de l'arc en ciel souffle non loin de la côte._

_Juste avant l'aube, j'entend une melodie_

_C'est une chanson tres triste._

_Le oiseaux qui volent vers l'est _

_S'échappent vers un île au trésor en utilisant ce raccourci._

_Là où se trouve le paradis des sept mers._

_Apres une nuit de tempête, je renais pour te chanter mon amour._

_Et même s'il arrive un jour ou tout le monde _

_Partira d'ici, aussi longtemps que nous chanterons cette chansons des sept royaumes, _

_Je ne pourrai l'oublier_

Après avoir finis de chanter elle ouvrit tout doucement les yeux avant de voir un jeune garçon aux cheveux d'un blond très claire et ayant des yeux de couleur bleu-gris. Il était entrain de l'observer et fut surpris de voir une petite fille de son âge dans l'eau pour répondre a sa question elle lui montra sa queue de sirène. Il fit un grand sourire mais au moment ou il voulait lui parlait une grande vague fit tanguer le bâteau et il tomba dans l'eau. La peite fille plongea immédiatement pour pouvoir le sauver. Une fois ramener sur la rive pour l'aider a survivre elle lui offrit sa perle et quand il ouvrit enfin les yeux il avait vu la petite fille pleurer mais elle fit un grand sourire en le voyant sauve. En voyant que ses parents était a sa recherche la jeune sirène plongea dans l'eau pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il partit avec un dernier regard et en serrant la perle contre lui. Quelques mois plus tard en ayant eut vent d'une prophétie elle du monter a la surface et elle devait sortir de l'océan pour pouvoir vivre parmis les humains. Elle fut accompagner par l'une de ses servantes dans une famille humaine ne pouvant pas avoir d'enfant après avoir tout expliquer dans une lettre la servante l'avait laisser devant la porte. Les humains découvrant une jeune fille au cheveux long et un peu brousaillé et aux yeux noisette l'accueillir a bras ouvert, ils étaient vraiment heureux de cela et c'est ainsi que jusqu'à 11 ans elle vivait comme une fille tout as fais normale mais ayant des faculté spécial comme faire léviter un objet et faire disparaître des choses. A 11 ans elle reçut une lettre venant d'une école se nommant Poudlard, ses parents adoptifs heureux lui donnèrent de l'argent et beaucoup d'argent pour qu'elle puisse acheter ses fournitures. Un professeur donc de cette école vint lui rendre visite pour qu'elle achète le nécessaire au bonne endroit.

Une fois toutes les fournitures prise elle fut emmener a la gare pour prendre le train l'emmenant a Poudlard, elle avait profitait d'une nuit pour pouvoir absolument lire tous ses livres et affiner ses connaissance sur le monde de la magie et sur les sorts. Dans le train elle rencontra un jeune garçon brun aux yeux vert et un jeune garçon roux. Elle leurs demande si ils avaient vu un crapeau par ici, mais avant elle lança un sort sur les lunettes du brun pour qu'elle puisse se réparer puis elle repartit. Une fois a Poudlard elle entra dans la grande salle avec le reste des premières années et tour a tour tous les élèves furent passer sous le choixpeau, elle fut envoyer a Gryffondor avec le garçon brun et roux. Puis les années passèrent ou elle fut connut comme une Miss-je-sais-tout, jusqu'au jour ou elle devint préfete-en-chef avec le garçon qu'elle avait sauver quand elle était toute petite seulement il ne la reconnaissait pas et il fut si différent qu'elle en avait eut le coeur brisé mais elle n'allait pas abandonner même si il l'insultait et qu'elle lui avait mit un coup de poing quand elle était en 3ème année. Elle lui avait mit ce coup de poing sous le coup d'une grande colère et elle n'avait pas réaliser qu'il était le garçon qu'elle avait sauver.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Premier combat

Chapitre 1 : Premier Combat

La jeune file au cheveux brousailleux et aux yeux chocolat se rendait dans la salle commune des préfets après les cours, elle remarqua Draco Malefoy et elle s'approcha de lui pour lui parler un peu mais celui-ci l'ignora royalement avant d'aller dans sa chambre tranquillement.

- Pas la peine d'être aussi méchant dit-elle en soupirant

Puis elle alla mettre son sac dans sa chambre après avoir donner le mot de passe de sa chambre. Puis elle prépara quelques affaires pour pouvoir se rendre dans la salle de bain des préfet pour prendre un bon bain elle avait bien fais attention a vérouiller derrière elle pour éviter que quelqu'un n'entre a l'improviste et ne la découvre en sirène. Elle se retenait au maximum de chanter pour ne pas qu'il y'est des catastrophe vu qu'elle n'avait pas retrouver sa perle donc elle ne pouvait pas chanter.

Du côté de Draco il regarda la perle et il était entrain de repenser a la sirène qui l'avait sauver quan il était enfant et il se disait qu'il ne la retrouverais jamais. Après cette pensée il prit sa cape et il sortit de sa chambre et de la salle commune des préfet pour allez prendre l'air au parc du château.

Hermione elle était rester une bonne vingtaine de minute dans la grande baignoire puis elle décida de sortir et elle se sécha les cheveux assez rapidement et elle prit de quoi lui tenir chaud et elle sortit elle aussi dehors, elle observait de loin Draco et elle soupira.

- J'espère qu'un jour il devinera que je suis la sirène qui lui a sauver la vie quand il était enfant pour le moment pour lui je ne suis qu'une sorcière née de moldue et qui est pour lui une Sang-de-Bourbe elle disait cela en soupirant

Il était entrain de regardais la perle rouge et il était perdu dans ses pensées quand soudain une espèce de main sortit de l'eau du lac pour l'y emmener de force. Même si il se débattait il avait énormément de mal a cause de la main qui le serrait assez fort ce qui lui coupa la respiration. Alerter par cela Hermione plongea dans l'eau pour le secourir, elle regardait la personne qui maintenait Draco, il était a demi-inconscient quand il remarqua sa sirène, il lui lança alors la perle avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Après avoir eu la perle dans ses mains elle fut envelopper d'une lumièrequi la transforma en une sorte d'idole. Hermione était entrain de se regarder.

- Wouaah mais qu'est-ce qui m'est arriver ? elle tourna sur elle-même

Le démon marin la regardait méchamment avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui parlais

- Raah tu va voir petite princesse je vais te battre a plate couture

- C'est ce que l'on verra !

La démone se mit a lui balancer des jet d'eau démoniaque qu'elle évita a chaque fois et elle se mit a réfléchir a toute vitesse pour savoir quoi faire et finit par entendre une voix lui disant de chanter et elle entendit une mélodie qu'elle connaissait par coeur et elle commencer a chanter

_Le vent de l'arc en ciel souffle non loin de la côte._

_Juste avant l'aube, j'entend une melodie_

_C'est une chanson tres triste._

_Le oiseaux qui volent vers l'est _

_S'échappent vers un île au trésor en utilisant ce raccourci._

_Là où se trouve le paradis des sept mers._

_Apres une nuit de tempête, je renais pour te chanter mon amour._

_Et même s'il arrive un jour ou tout le monde _

_Partira d'ici, aussi longtemps que nous chanterons cette chansons des sept royaumes, _

_Je ne pourrai l'oublier_

pedant qu'elle chantait la démon était entrain de se tordre de douleur et quand elle finit de chanter, elle regarda la jeune fille avant de disparaître. Puis elle redevient sirène et elle nagea a toute vitesse pour le faire sortir de l'eau et elle attendait qui reprennent connaissance puis après avoir fait un sourire elle replongea dans l'eau puis elle en sortit dans un endroit ou personne ne pouvait la voir et elle faisait comme si elle marchait dans le parc avant de croiser Draco mais elle ne dit rien sachant pertinemment qu'il allait l'envoyer paître. Donc elle alla dans la salle commune des préfets.

Draco de son côté, avait peu a peu retrouver ses esprits et il se lança un sort pour que ses vêtements sois secs avant d'allez dans la salle commune des préfet. Vu les récents évenement il ne voulait pas manger dans la grande salle ce soir donc il demanda a un elf de venir lui apporter son dîner tandis qu'Hermione était entrain de lire tranquillement un bon livre devant la cheminée. Elle regarda Draco avant de replonger vivement dans son livre. Puis elle fut surprise que Drac vienne se mettre a côté d'elle.

- Granger est-ce que il t'est déjà arrivée d'avoir un amour d'enfance ? dit-il sur un ton qui montrait qu'il était un peu ailleurs

Elle leva donc les yeux de son livre et elle observait longuement Draco avant de fermer son livre pour se tourner vers lui.

- Pour répondre a ta question Malefoy, Oui j'ai déjà eu un amour d'enfance.

- Est-ce que il t'ai déjà arrivait de vouloir le retrouver?

- Oui il m'ai déjà arrivait de vouloir le retrouver.

- Merci, Granger

- Eh bien de rien Malefoy

Elle le regardait ce lever et allait dans sa chambe avant qu'elle ne fasse pareille de son côté, elle se glissa sous ses draps avant de s'endormir assez rapidement fatiguer de tous les événements de la journée . Quelque part ailleurs dans le château une jeune fille blonde un peu rêveuse avait observait la scène avec la démone et elle avait trouver une autre princesse sirène et elle en était contente car elles vont pouvoir s'unir pour combattre les personnes qui ont détruit son royaume.


	3. Chapitre 2 : La deuxième princesse

Chapitre 2 : La deuxième princesse sirène

Un rayon de soleil venait chatouiller les paupière closes de la jeune gryffondor qui eut pour effet de la réveiller. Elle repensa aux événements de la veille et elle se mit a se donner comme objectif de trouver les autres princesses sirène de chaque océan. Elle sortit de sa chambre pour pouvoir allez prendre un bain dans la salle de bain des préfets-en-chef, elle prit bien garde a fermer derrière elle et elle mit un tas de sorts derrière elle. Elle fit couler le bain et elle attendit qu'il soit plein avant de se déshabiller et d'entrer dedans a peine était-elle entrer qu'elle s'était transformer en sirène comme a chaque fois qu'elle entrait en contact avec de l'eau. Elle resta dans l'eau pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant d'en sortir et de se préparer, une fois cela fait elle leva tous les sorts et elle finit par sortir toute prête, elle passa devant Draco qui lui lança un regard hautain un regard qui la blesser plus que n'importe quoi mais elle se montra forte et hautaine a son tour avant d'allez dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle alla s'installer a la table des Gryffondor et elle ne remarqua pas qu'une serdaigle était entrain de la regarder. Après l'habituelle petit-déjeuner elle se leva pou allez a son premier cours de la journée qui n'est autre qu'un cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle s'installa au premier rang et elle écoutait tranquillement en notant tout. Après il y'avait un cours en commun avec les Serpentards et évidemment le professeur Rogue avait décider de la mettre avec Draco, dans son for intérieur elle était joyeuse mais d'un autre elle n'avait pas vraiment envie. Evidemment pendant ce cours elle n'arrêtait pas de se disputer avec Draco mais au bout d'un petit moment ils finirent la potion ce qui fallut des points a Serpentard et Gryffondor puis une fois la journée finit elle alla dans le parc se promenait un peu puis elle regardait autour d'elle pour savoir si il y'avait quelqu'un et elle finit par se mettre a chanter.

_Le vent de l'arc en ciel souffle non loin de la côte._

_Juste avant l'aube, j'entend une melodie_

_C'est une chanson tres triste._

_Le oiseaux qui volent vers l'est _

_S'échappent vers un île au trésor en utilisant ce raccourci._

_Là où se trouve le paradis des sept mers._

_Apres une nuit de tempête, je renais pour te chanter mon amour._

_Et même s'il arrive un jour ou tout le monde _

_Partira d'ici, aussi longtemps que nous chanterons cette chansons des sept royaumes, _

_Je ne pourrai l'oublier_

Elle n'avait pas remarquer que Draco était derrière elle et qu'il l'avait entendu hanter, il s'approcha d'elle, il l'observait avant de prendre la parole.

- Comment connais-tu cette chanson Granger ? dit-il de manière hautaine

Hermione sursauta avant de se retourner et elle était prise de panique, elle se leva donc rapidement et elle s'écarta d'un coup.

- Tu as du mal entendre Malefoy !

- Non je reconnaitrais cette chanson entre mille !

elle ne savait plus du tout quoi dire et elle se prépara de partir avant de sentir quelqu'un l'attraper par le poignet l'empêchant de s'échapper, car il voulait absolument des réponses

- La chanson que je t'ai entendu chanter es la chanson qu'une sirène a chanter quand j'étais plus jeune .

- Tu as du me confondre je suis sur

- Non je suis sur que tu es...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un démon marin avait fait apparaître une main qui finit par l'emmener dans l'eau, elle se dépêcha de sauter dans l'eau et elle était donc transformer en sirène, une autre personne l'avait suivit et elle avait sauter dans l'eau et elle s'était elle aussi transformer en sirène, elles finirent par se transformer, elles se regardèrent.

- Eh bien je suis contente de t'avoir suivit Hermione

- Luna ? toi aussi tu es une princesse sirène ?

- Oui exactement mais avant de continuer notre discussion nous avons un démon marin a combattre

- Tu as tout as fais raison ! Que la mélodie des sirènes se fasse entendre ! en avant

Elles se mirent donc maintenant a chanter une chanson qui n'est autre que celle qu'elles connaissaient depuis toujours toute les deux.

_Le vent de l'arc en ciel souffle non loin de la côte._

_Juste avant l'aube, j'entend une melodie_

_C'est une chanson tres triste._

_Le oiseaux qui volent vers l'est _

_S'échappent vers un île au trésor en utilisant ce raccourci._

_Là où se trouve le paradis des sept mers._

_Apres une nuit de tempête, je renais pour te chanter mon amour._

_Et même s'il arrive un jour ou tout le monde _

_Partira d'ici, aussi longtemps que nous chanterons cette chansons des sept royaumes, _

_Je ne pourrai l'oublier_

Une fois qu'elles eurent finis de chanter le démon se mit a jurer avant de relâcher Draco et elle disparut

- J'ai pas eut le temps de dire ma dernière phrase

- Luna le démon n'allait pas attendre tout de même

- Oui mais bon enfin bref je dois y'aller j'ai un article a écrire

Luna partit donc et Hermione ramena Draco a la surface et elle attendit qu'ils reprennent ses esprits seulement elle n'était plus en sirène et il reposait tranquillement sur ses genoux quand il ouvrit les yeux il finit par rougir un peu vu dans quel position il était .

- Excuse moi Granger

- Ce n'est rien faut dire en même temps que tu es tomber dans l'eau après avoir glissait et je t'ai récupérer

- Oh d'accord dit-il en se redressant d'un coup

- Tu devrais rentrer si tu ne veux pas avoir des problèmes avec tes amis

- Oui tu as peut être raison en tout cas sache que je ferais tout pour connaître tes secrets sois en sur !

Il partit donc et elle se redressa et elle alla manger dans la grande salle mais avant elle allait voir Luna pour savoir comment avancer son article et elle se mit a discuter avec elle tranquillement puis elles repartirent dans leurs dortoirs respectif, Hermione avant de dormir se mit a faire tous les devoirs a faire pour la semaine et elle prit un livre a lire avant de s'endormir. Draco de son côté était entrain de réfléchir a comment Hermione connaissait la chanson qui le hantait depuis qu'il es tout petit et il allait découvrir si elle était vraiment la sirène de son enfance.


	4. Chapitre 3 : La troisième princesse

Chapitre 3 : La troisième princesse sirène

Le lendemain Hermione se réveilla toute contente d'avoir pu trouver une autre princesse sirène elle n'était pas toute seule et elle allait enfin pouvoir sauver le monde sous-marin et s'occuper pleinement de sa vie de sorcière. En s'habillant tranquillement Hermione était entrain de chanter une chanson a elle tout en sortant dans les couloirs de l'école et sans faire attention aux élèves surtout a Draco qui l'observait et l'écoutait chanter .

_Quand j'écoute mon coeur, il explose et s'envole, que se passe t il ... ?_

_Quand je touche mon coeur, je sens la petite flamme d'une passion brûlante_

_C'est la première fois que je ressent celà! _

_Je ne vais pas m'arrêter de chanter maintenant que j'ai commencé_

_Je ne vais pas m'arrêter de danser maintenant que j'ai commencé_

_Je ne vais pas retourner en arrière ! Je ne vais pas me retourner _

_Impossible que je n'ai plus besoin d'amour ! _

_En nageant dans le corail de la mer bleue, laisse moi te dire mon apprentissage secret de l'amour._

_Je continuerai de chanter jusqu'à ce que l'excitation de mon coeur te rejoigne._

_Quand j'écoute mon coeur, j'entend un murmure... que se passe t il ... ? _

_Le sais tu ? Je suis trempée dans l'excitation de mon coeur, tout le long de mes longs cheveux._

_Tu connais certainement ce sentiment._

_C'est ennuyeux de seulement regarder. Si tu ne fais qu'attendre tu ne le sauras pas._

_Tu ne peux pas aller plus loin, tu ne peux pas refuser, alors dormons ensemble cette nuit_

Elle arrêta immédiatement de chanter en voyant Draco en face d'elle mais elle ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'il avait a dire, surtout que si il lui posait des questions elle ne pourrait pas y répondre étant donner les circonstances. Elle lui fit un signe de tête avant de courir pour rejoindre Luna mais elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'elle était entrain de dévorer Ronald Weasley littéralement des yeux, quand elle se posta devant elle et qu'elle put lui parlait elle lui fit un sourire taquin.

- Dis moi Luna serait-tu intéresser par Ronald ?

La jeune fille se mit immédiatement a balbutier et elle regardait dans tous les sens pour éviter le regard inquisiteur de son amie

- Eh bien hum...

- Pourquoi tu ne profite pas de certaines occasions pour parlais avec lui et lui dévoiler tes sentiments ?

- Je ne peux pas et tu le sais très bien...

- Je vois pas en quoi cela nous empêche de dévoiler nos sentiments ?

- C'est vrai mais si dans ta déclaration tu dévoile tout tu risque de te transformer en écume..

Hermione réfléchis un instant et elle regardait son amie de la tête au pied, avant d'avoir une petite mine toute triste

- C'est vrai tu as raison...

Elles soupirèrent toutes les deux avant de se diriger dans la grande salle pour prendre leurs petit-déjeuner, Luna alla a la table des Serdaigle tandis que Hermione allait a la table des Gryffondors et elle regardait ses deux meilleurs ami garçon et elle était quand même triste de ne pouvoir leurs révéler certaines choses sur elle. Ron comme a son habitude se goinfrer tandis que Harry avait remarquer l'air un peu triste de Hermione mais il n'osa pas poser de question et il mangeait. Une fois la petit-déjeuner terminer toutes les personnes se levèrent pour se diriger en cours. Hermione ne remarqua pas qu'un certain Serpentard était entrain de la regarder et qu'il essayait de percer le mystère qui entoure Hermione. Au lieu de se diriger en cours avec ses amis elle décida de rester avec Luna. E

- Dis Luna tu crois que l'on trouveras toutes les princesses ?

- Oui cela ne fait aucun doute il faut juste du temps

- Tu as surement raison mais le temps presse, le monde sous-marin est en danger et qui sait si le monde dans lequel nous sommes ne sombrera pas en même temps...

- Allez courage ! On va les trouver et je sens que l'on risque d'en avoir une autre dans nôtre école, il faut ouvrir l'oeil et regardait les colliers de chaque fille

- C'est vrai que les colliers sont un indice vraiment important mais comme on n'y fait pas vraiment attention...

- Ouvrons l'oeil Hermione mais en attendant allons en cours

Sur cette phrase elles se séparèrent et elles allèrent chacune de leurs côtés pour allez a leurs cours respectifs. La journée passa étonnament vite pour les filles cependant elles n'étaient pas mécontente vu qu'elles pourront se concentrer sur leurs recherches et Hermione donna rendez-vous a Luna a la bibliothèque seulement au moment ou Hermione allait arriver Draco lui attrapa le poignet et il l'emmena a l'abris des regards il voulait absolument des explication.

- Bon Granger tu me dois des explication pour hier !

- A propos de quoi ?

- Ne fais pas l'idiote tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

- Désolé Malefoy mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle

- Cela suffit explique moi tout !

- Je ne peux pas désolé !

- Pourquoi qu'est-ce qui se passerait si tu expliquer ?

- Quelque chose de grave !

Hermione se dégagea de Draco et elle partit vite a la bibliothèque mais elle n'avait pas sentit qu'une jeune fille a la chevelure flamboyante était entrain de l'observer dans l'ombre. Elle arriva a la bibliothèque et elle prit un livre et elle s'installa en attendant que Luna apparaisse. Pendant ce temps Draco était entrain de fulminer a cause du faite qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir les information qu'il voulait mais il n'allait pas abandonner et il allait faire preuve de ruse pour tout savoir. Du côté des démons marins eut lieu une ganre de réunion qui était là pour monter un plan et enfin attraper les princesses sirène manquante a la collections de leurs cher maître Gaito.

Gaito de son côté était dans une pièce spécial de son château sous-marins et il observait les sirène présente et il réfléchissait a comment toute les avoir et enfin avoir le pouvoir de contrôler tous les océans et mettre le monde a ses pieds, une jeune fille arriva derrière lui et elle lui prit la main.

- Maître nous allons toute les avoirs

- Oui tu as raison ma belle

- Prenez patience sinon vous n'arriverez a rien

- Je le sais mais cela me met en colère que deux de mes démons marins furent battut aussi facilement !

- Allez allez ne vous inquiètez pas, si cela peut vous consolez je crois que j'ai repérer trois des princesse qui vous manque mais je ne peux pas intervenir pour le moment

- Oh je vois dans ce cas, je te laisse les observer dans l'ombre

- Oui et si je dois intervenir je le ferais pour votre bien.

- J'attend cela avec impatience.

Du côté de Luna et Hermione, elle n'arrivèrent pas a trouver la troisième princesse sirène, c'était une mission assez difficile. Seulement au bout de 1 heure un gros "boum" se fit entendre et elles lachèrent leurs livre pour s'y précipiter ce qu'ils virent vu un spectacle assez bizarre tous les sorciers se trouvant dans la salle avait comme était ensorceler et ils étaient a la recherche apparement des princesse sirène, Luna et Hermione se regardèrent et elles partirent se cacher pour se transformer comme a leurs habitude et elles se postèrent devant le démons marin qui leva la tête vers elles. Le démon était une jeune fille aux cheveux vert avec des yeux comme ceux des chats et elle était comme habiller a la mode lolita.

- Ah ! vous apparaissez devant moi très chères princesse sirène ! dit-elle en riant aux éclats

- Oui et nous allons t'arrêter ! dit hermione sous le coup de la colère

- Quel est cette manie de contrôler ces pauvres personnes !?

- Cela m'importe peu qui je contrôle ou non ! en tout cas je vais vous attrapez et vous emmenez chez mon cher maître Gaito ! elle se mit donc a jouer un morceau de piano qui était affreux aux oreilles de nos princesse et a cause de cela elles se firent vite encercler.

- Il faut faire quelque chose et vite ! dit Luna

- Oui mais quoi !? dit Hermione un peu paniquée

- On doit chanter ! dit Luna en ayant un éclair d'illumination

- Tu as raison mais faudrait déjà réussir avec cette affreuse mélodie ! Hermione disait cela en se tenant les oreilles cependant elle ne vit pas qu'une autre princesse avait fait son apparition et elle commencer a chanter

_Le vent de l'arc en ciel souffle non loin de la côte._

_Juste avant l'aube, j'entend une melodie_

_C'est une chanson tres triste._

_Le oiseaux qui volent vers l'est _

_S'échappent vers un île au trésor en utilisant ce raccourci_

Une fois que la distraction fut faite Hermione et Luna sautèrent a côté de la nouvelle venue c'est-à-dire la nouvelle princesse elle portèrent leurs micro a leurs lèvres

- Nous allons te faire entendre notre mélodieuse chanson ! dt Hermione enthousiaste

- Sois prête ! Fit Luna pour finir la phrase de Hermione

Puis elles se mirent a chanter avec leurs magnifique voix la suite de la chanson qui s'intituler la légende des sirènes

_Là où se trouve le paradis des sept mers._

_Apres une nuit de tempête, je renais pour te chanter mon amour._

_Et même s'il arrive un jour ou tout le monde _

_Partira d'ici, aussi longtemps que nous chanterons cette chansons des sept royaumes, _

_Je ne pourrai l'oublier_

_Les nuages flottent doucement et ils s'evanouissent au loin comme s'ils avaient pour but le pied de l'arc en ciel _

_Et alors les etoiles, comme des perles,_

_Peuvent commencer à liberer une lumiere puissante et merveilleuse._

_On entend un murmure qui vient du sud _

_Oui le moment est enfin arrivé ou je vais devenir une adulte. _

_Pendant qu'on ressent les doux voeux de notre mère dans son coeur_

_Elle souhaite que tout le monde vont saventurer dans une merveilleuse et miraculeuse aventure_

_En surmontant les larmes et les prières, je ne sais plus maintenant_

_Mais il sont rapelle toujours la fantasie de la nuit ou les étoiles tombent_

_Pour le future étincellent_

Une fois que leur chanson fut finit elle virent que tous le monde était redevenu normale mais ils étaient tous évanouis a terre et elles regardèrent la démone en lui faisant un grand sourire.

- J'espère que cela t'a plus ! dit Hermione toute contente

- C'était vraiment horrible la prochaine que je reviendrais je serais beaucoup plus forte en attendant je vous souhaite bon courrage avec la préférée de notre maître elle ne va pas tarder a arrivait ! dit la démon en colère avant de disparaître.

Hermione et Luna reprirent leurs former humaine tandis que la troisième princesse aussi et elles virent que c'était Ginny et elles lui sautèrent au cou toute contente que ce soit elle la troisième princesse sirène et elle leurs rendit bien. Une fois que tout fut remit en ordre elles décidèrent de partir en vitesse de la grande salle pour profiter un peu d'être toute les trois ensemble par contre elles n'avaient pas remarquer que quelqu'un les avait espionner et qu'il connaissait maintenant leur secret, cette personne n'était autre que Draco même si il était content de retrouver sa sirène, il n'allait rien dire a Hermione il préférait attendre la suite des événements. Après un dîner copieux dans la grande salle Luna,Hermione et Ginny finirent par rentrer a leurs dortoirs respectifs pour se reposer un peu.


	5. Chapitre 4 : La chanson de Luna

Chapitre 4 : La chanson de Luna

Dans la nuit Luna qui n'arrivait pas a dormir c'était lever et elle était sortit dehors, elle se promener tranquillement dans le parc quand elle décida de faire un petit saut dans l'eau pour nager un peu et se vider l'esprit a un moment, elle décida de se mettre a chanter sa chanson.

_Avec un seul son, les couleurs changent. _

_Et si tu regarde attentivement le bleu du ciel, _

_Tu pourras retrouver tous tes souvenirs perdus. _

_Tu sais, au delà des sept mers,_

_J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un pleure_

_Et que son coeur crie tant sa peine est forte. _

_Sauvez moi s'il vous plait... _

_Quelque chose, n'importe quoi doit me montrer où est ma destinée. _

_J'ai le conseil des étoiles enfermés dans ma poitrine. _

_Il brillera pour toujours dans mon coeur avec le bleu, comme mon océan bien aimé. _

_Pour protéger le futur, je vais rassembler mes forces_

_Pour les gens et les endroits que j'aime_

_L'azur étincellant, je veux protéger ces sentiments purs comme ils sont. _

_Mes deux épaules droites, je regarde l'arc en ciel, _

_Si je pouvais te trasmettre correctemment mes sentiments, _

_C'est là que serait ma place avec toi à mes côtés, je pense. _

_Tu sais, quand tu aime et que tu rêve en même temps_

_Tu te sens comme si tu commencais à t'aimer...n'est ce pas ?_

_Et tout doucement, tu deviens un adulte_

Après avoir chanter elle nager tranquillement sous la clair de lune. Seulement quelque part d'autre dans le parc était entrain de se promener ayant était réveiller par les cris de son meilleur ami, l'autre personne qui était entrain de se promener n'était autre que Ron, a force de marcher il arriva devant le lac et il fut ébahi par la beauté de la personne qui était dans l'eau entrai de nager, en regardant de plus près il remarqua que c'était une sirène. Il la trouver tellement belle qui se mit a l'observer, seulement en marchant sur un branche d'arbre qui était parterre il fit fuir la sirène il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'elle avait disparu comme si c'était un rêve et il retourna dans son dortoir sans cesser de penser a cette sirène et une fois dans son lit il finit par s'endormir sur de belle pensées et il rêvait de cette sirène. Luna était sortit de l'eau et elle était rentrer dans son dortoir et elle s'était endormit. Le lendemain Luna s'était réveiller et elle était un peu rêveuse car elle savait que la personne qui s'était promener dans le parc cette nuit était Ron car elle avait reconnu sa tignasse rousse malgré qu'il faisait noir. Ron de son côté était lui aussi entrain de rêver surtout de sa belle sirène dont il était tomber amoureux au premier regard. Il ne faisait plus du tout attention a ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Après une journée entière ou Luna et Ron avait rêvasser, en marchant dans les couloirs ils finirent par se percuter ce qui eut pour effet de les faire revenir sur Terre. Luna bafouiller des excuses tandis que Ron avait le rouge qui lui monter aux joues. Il aida Luna a se relever avant de partir vite tout gêné, quant a Luna elle était aux anges car elle avait eut un contact avec Ron même si ce n'était presque rien cela ne la dérangeait pas au contraire. Luna partit donc rejoindre Hermione et Ginny.

Les filles discutèrent toute les trois ensemble tranquillement avant d'aller s'intéresser a la bibliothèque pour faire leurs devoirs en avance comme cela elle n'aurait pas besoin de s'inquièter quand les démons attaquer l'école car ils étaient sûr que les princesse sirène était a Poudlard. Après leurs devoir elles allèrent se promener dans le parc et elles croisèrent Harry et Ron, Luna se mit donc a rêvasser tout comme Ginny. Hermione eut du mal a les faire revenir sur Terre quand d'un coup Ron se fit attaquer et Luna n'attendait pas deux fois pour réagir tout comme ses amies, elles se cachèrent avant de se transformer. Luna,Hermione et Ginny apparurent devant une démone blonde qui avait une beauté glaciale, elle n'urent pas le temps d'attendre quand elle utilisa son pouvoir de glace pour faire neiger et tout congeler. Luna n'entendant pas cela de cette manière se mit devant les filles.

- Comment as-tu oser attaquer l'homme pour qui j'éprouve quelque chose !? dit Luna sous la colère.

- Nous allons te faire écouter notre chanson ! dit Hermione a la suite de Luna

- Tu ne va pas faire long feu ! dit Ginny pour finir toutes les phrases des filles

Elles ne laissèrent pas le temps a la démon blonde pour se mettre a chanter seulement ce n'était pas une chanson comme celle d'avant mais la chanson qui caractèrisait Luna au plus haut point

_Avec un seul son, les couleurs changent. _

_Et si tu regarde attentivement le bleu du ciel, _

_Tu pourras retrouver tous tes souvenirs perdus. _

_Tu sais, au delà des sept mers,_

_J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un pleure_

_Et que son coeur crie tant sa peine est forte. _

_Sauvez moi s'il vous plait... _

_Quelque chose, n'importe quoi doit me montrer où est ma destinée. _

_J'ai le conseil des étoiles enfermés dans ma poitrine. _

_Il brillera pour toujours dans mon coeur avec le bleu, comme mon océan bien aimé. _

_Pour protéger le futur, je vais rassembler mes forces_

_Pour les gens et les endroits que j'aime_

_L'azur étincellant, je veux protéger ces sentiments purs comme ils sont. _

_Mes deux épaules droites, je regarde l'arc en ciel, _

_Si je pouvais te trasmettre correctemment mes sentiments, _

_C'est là que serait ma place avec toi à mes côtés, je pense. _

_Tu sais, quand tu aime et que tu rêve en même temps_

_Tu te sens comme si tu commencais à t'aimer...n'est ce pas ?_

_Et tout doucement, tu deviens un adulte_

_Rentrer chez moi... _

_Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, mais _

_Cette mélodie a toujours hanté mon coeur. _

_Chaque ami devrait être le meilleur, car ils sont tous précieux._

_Peu importe combien d'instant difficiles tu peux rencontrer, continue à les protéger. _

_Car il y a des gens et des endroits que tu aimes. _

_C'est un bleu mystérieux... Le magnifique océan est bien plus beau que le ciel. _

_Il brillera pour toujours dans mon coeur avec le bleu, comme mon océan bien aimé. _

_Pour protéger le futur, je vais rassembler mes forces_

_Et mes espoirs seront comblés. _

_Chaque ami devrait être le meilleur, car ils sont tous précieux._

_Peu importe combien d'instant difficiles tu peux rencontrer, continue à les protéger. _

_Quel magnifique océan. _

Une fois la chanson finit la démon disparut faisant tomber Ron dans l'eau vu qu'elle l'avait emprisonner dans une genre de glace du coup Luna plongea pour allez le sauver et quand elle revint a la surface, elle déposa Ron tout doucement et elle lui donna un petit baiser ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rougir ainsi que ses amis puis elle redevinrent normale et elles étaient toute autour de Ron attendant qu'il se réveille, elles lui expliquèrent qu'il était tomber dans l'eau et que Luna l'avait sauver. Il remercia maladroitement Luna avant de se lever pour rentrer a Poudlard. De son côté Dumbledore était heureux de voir ce qui se passait entre ses élèves et il allait garder un oeil surtout sur Hermione et Draco car il voulait que ses deux là finissent par se découvrir et qu'il finisse ensemble comme il aimait le dire l'amour es la plus puissante des magies. Après une journée plus ou moins mouvementer les filles rentrèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Sous un Clair de Lune

Chapitre 5 : Chanson au clair de lune

Gaito était entrain de créer d'autre démons marins et ceux-là était un peu plus puissant que les précédents et ils étaient immuniser contre les premières chansons des sirène du coup il les envoya a Poudlard en tant que nouvelle élèves. Les démones étaient soeur. Elles arrivèrent enfin a Poudlard et elles allèrent voir le directeur de l'école pour être nouvelle élèves. Même si Dumbledore savait quel était leurs vraie nature il n'en faisait rien, ils se disaient qu'elles étaient capitale pour que les princesses sirène s'améliore. Une fois leurs inscriptions de faite elles furent envoyer a Serpentard et l'une des deux soeur avait eu un coup de foudre pour Draco Malefoy et elle faisait tout pour se rapprocher de lui sous le regard assez haineux de Hermione qui ne supportait pas cela. On pourrait dire qu'elle était jalouse.

La journée passa assez rapidement pour Hermione,Luna et Ginny, elles avaient envie de faire une pyjama party pour se détendre et pour aider Hermione a penser a autre chose car elles avaient remarquer qu'ajourd'hui elle n'était absolument pas concentrer. Après avoir tout préparer elles se changèrent et elles se mirent a parler de tout et de rien. A force elles finirent par faire une bataille d'oreillers puis elles racontèrent des histoires avant de s'endormir toute les trois même si Hermione avait un peu de mal a cause de ce qui s'était passer dans la journée mais au bout d'une bonne heure elle finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain Hermione était réveiller un peu avant ses deux autres amis et pour éviter d'allez dans la Grande Salle et d'être obliger de répondre aux questions de Harry et fois leur petit-déjeuner d'apporter elle réveilla ses deux amis et elles prirent leurs petit-déjeuner dans a joie et la bonne humeur avant qu'elles n'arrivent dans leurs salle de cours ou des filles coller Harry,Ron et surtout Draco, elles étaient toutes tellement jalouse qu'elle ne leurs adressèrent même pas un regard, une parole ou un sourire et elles partirent toute de leus salle de classe en colère. Seulement un "boum" se fit entendre non loin du lac et elle se précipitèrent immédiatement avant de remarquer qu'il y'avait une démone qui essayait de trouver les princesses sirènes. Elles plongèrent dans l'eau discrètement avant de se transformer en sirène et de faire un saut hors de l'eau pour se transformer encore.

- Qu'est-ce qui te permet de tout détruire juste pour nous trouver ! dit Hermione

- En plus non seulement tu détruit notre beau parc mais en plus tu t'en fiche de blesser les autres ! dit Luna

- Nous allons te faire écouter notre chanson pour la peine ! dit a la suite de Luna Ginny

Elles commencèrent a chanter seulement cela ne fit aucun effet a la démone qui était en face d'elles le pire c'est qu'une autre l'avait rejoint, elles rigolèrent avant de commencer a chanter leurs chansons a elle.

_Une voix dans l'obscurité_

_La mélodie des ténèbres _

_Qui vole les liens entre vos perles_

_Une voix dans l'obscurité _

_Maintenant ! Commencons notre magnifique spectacle_

_Une voix dans l'obscurité_

_Notre chanson est amplifiée _

_Par l'écho du pouvoir des ténèbres_

_La paix n'est rien d'autre qu'une illusion_

_Qui se reflète mal sur un miroir. _

_Un fil fait de vagues s'enlace autour d'un autre bâtiment et fait une marée. _

_L'énergie démoniaque de nos coeurs se change en force remplie d'espièglerie. _

_Celà va certainement désorienter tous ceux qui sont plus faibles que nous._

_Une voix dans l'obscurité_

_Une vague noire joue doucement notre chanson. _

_Une voix dans l'obscurité _

_Elle arrête tout l'amour et deviens une chaine sans aucune forme_

_Ce tourbillon autour de vous, à l'intérieur du refrain _

_Qui vole les liens entre vos perles_

_Gâche tous les sentiments que vous avez. _

_Ils ne sont rien de plus qu'un monologue _

_Qu'une fille rêveuse crierait et qui n'atteint personne à part eux._

_Une voix dans l'obscurité_

_Maintenant ! Commencons notre magnifique spectacle_

_Une voix dans l'obscurité_

_Notre chanson est amplifiée _

_Par l'écho du pouvoir des ténèbres_

_Les gens heureux qui pensent qu'ils peuvent protéger leur amour _

_Croient trop en leur "communication et sont aveuglés. _

_Une voix dans l'obscurité_

_Une vague noire joue doucement notre chanson. _

_Une voix dans l'obscurité _

_Elle arrête tout l'amour et deviens une chaine sans aucune forme_

_Une voix dans l'obscurité_

_Maintenant ! Commencons notre magnifique spectacle_

_Une voix dans l'obscurité_

_Notre chanson est amplifiée _

_Par l'écho du pouvoir des ténèbres_

_La sombre mélodie qui bouleverse les coeurs... _

_Devenant plus violente, plus forte et plus chaude... _

_Tourbillonant autour de vous, à l'intérieur de ce refrain... _

_Cette sombre mélodie qui bouleverse les coeurs... _

Hermione,Luna et Ginny mirent leurs mains sur les oreilles car la chanson était tellement insuportable pour elle que cela les affaiblissait énormément, elle n'arrêtait pas de crier comme si elles allaient mourir en entendant les cris Draco,Harry et Ron arrivèrent sur les lieux. Ils regardèrent leurs princesse sirène entrain de souffrir le martyr, ils lancèrent donc tout un tas de sorts mais qui n'atteins même pas les démones, ils allèrent abandonner seulement une vague de puissance se retourna contre eux qui les mirent hors d'état de nuire.

- NOOOON ! dirent d'une même voix Hermione,Luna et Ginny

- Hahaha ! qu'ils sont minable ! dit l'une des démone en riant

- Oui tu as raison Sheshe ! dit l'autre aussi en riant

- Bon ma petite Mimi il va falloir que nous attrapions ces princesses !

Hermione,Luna et Ginny était tellement affaiblis qu'elles étaient a terre sur leurs genoux soudain une lumière blanche apparut et elles se mit a leurs parler, ce n'était autre que la déesse des mers Aqua Regina.

- Princesse sirène levez vous et battait vous, faite le pour sauver notre monde mais pour vous aider je vais vous donner une nouvelle chanson.

Une boule blanche apparut et elle entra dans leurs micro aussitôt après elles se relevèrent plus déterminer que jamais et elles fermèrent leurs yeux pour s'impregner de leurs nouvelles chansons. Elles finirent par ouvrir la bouche et de se mettre a chanter.

_Si tu veux que tes rêves se réalisent _

_Que t'attend il apres qu'ils soient passés ?_

_Ton rêve est grand et jusqu'à ce qu'il soit exaucé tu peux continuer à le créer_

_Au cours d'un voyage fait de combats pour trouver la véritable signification de l'amour. _

_Un milier d'étoiles scintillent et..._

_Je ne suis finalement qu'une fille _

_Je ne peux pas vivre seulement pour mon rêve_

_Alors s'il te plaît, donne moi un signe de ton amour. _

_Mais jusqu'à ce moment je me demande_

_Ce qu'il se reste après un rêve... _

_Le vagues bleues s'écouchent sur la plage. _

_Puisque tu as perdu la réalité de vue, _

_Tu ne devrais pas répondre pour le moment ou te ruer vers le futur. _

_Les nuits où je suis fatiguée, je pense que tu es auprès de moi_

_Et les milliers de liens tissés entre nous deviennent plus forts... _

_Car je ne suis qu'une fille _

_Je veux être engloutie dans ton amour et le diffuser dans le monde entier._

_Cette force est née à l'intérieur_

_Du coeur des filles et va sous les mers._

_S'il te plait sois gentil_

_Parce qu'après le rêve, je veux voir tout ce qui est empilé sur l'amour._

_Doucement, calmement, je te dirai ce que je ressens et je t'envoie toute ma lumière._

_Je ne suis finalement qu'une fille _

_Je ne peux pas vivre seulement pour mon rêve_

_Alors s'il te plaît, donne moi un signe de ton amour. _

_Mais jusqu'à ce moment je me demande_

_Ce qu'il se reste après un rêve... _

_Ce qu'il se reste après un rêve... _

Après leurs chansons les démones furent battut et elles regardèrent les princesses sirène avant de disparaître sans qu'elles ne puissent dire quelque chose en plus. Une fois cela elles redevinrent normale et elles se précipitèrent vers les garçons qui était encore a terre complètement battut. Elles les emmenèrent a l'infirmerie, madame Pomfresh se précipita pour les soigner et les filles partirent aussitôt. Seulement Hermione décida d'allez nager un peu et elle se mit sur une pierre qui dépasser de la surface de l'eau et elle regardait la lune avant de fermer les yeux et de se mettre a chanter de sa voix la plus douce

_Regarde ca ... sous le voile de l'aurore._

_La bougie s'éteind et ils s'embrassent. _

_Dans la crique cachée, ils se couchent ensemble tous les deux._

_Et écoutent la boite à musique dans le vent. _

_Je ne veux entendre qu'un seul mot de bonheur._

_Tu sais... Depuis que tu es à mes côtés, tous va toujours bien. _

_Et oui la moitié du monde _

_Est remplie de cet invisible miracle apellé Amour. _

_Sans même connaitre mon nom, tu m'as invitée sur la plage. _

_Sur laquelle le soleil se lève en premier dans le monde._

_Tu sais ... les gens renaissent chaque jour_

_Donc laissons les mauvaises choses et les larmes d'hier derrière nous. _

_Regarde ca ... sous le voile de l'aurore_

_Tu peux devenir quelqu'un de completement différent. _

_Maintenant je vis pour toi, je l'ai décidé. _

_Aussi... Je ne l'ai jamais dit, mais merci pour tout._

_Et oui la moitié du monde _

_Est remplie de cet invisible miracle apellé Amour. _

Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'un jeune homme était sur le bord du lac et qu'il était entrain de l'écouter chanter, quand elle le remarqua, elle plongea dans l'eau et elle s'approcha de lui avant de lui déposer un baiser aux coins des lèvres.

- J'espère que tu arriveras a me trouver. Dit Hermione d'une voix un peu mélancolique avant de plonger et de disparaître dans les profondeur du la et de trouver un endroit ou sortir pour pouvoir retrouver sa former humaine avant de regagner son dortoir.

Draco était là tout rêveur et il fut heureux de se baiser même si cela était rapide et il regardait la lune en repensant au magnifique tableau qui était il y'a pas longtemps devant ses yeux. Puis il regagna son dortoir encore tout rêveur et de s'endormir en continuant de penser au magnifique tableau.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Princesse solitaire

Chapitre 6 : La princesse solitaire

Une journée de repos pour Hermione,Luna et Ginny elles allaient en profite pour trouver les autres princesses sirènes et ainsi combattre une bone fois pour toute Gaito pour qu'elles reprennent une vie assez normale, seulement elles ne voulaient pas que rechercher les princesses sirènes mais aussi se rapprocher un peu plus de l'amour de leurs vie. Du coup Hermione,Luna et Ginny partirent chacune de leurs côté. Hermione alla voir Draco, Luna alla voir Ron et Ginny alla voir Harry.

Du coté des démones elles étaient entrain de mettre un plan a execution pour pouvoir capturer les princesses et ainsi faire plaisir a Gaito, les démones qui était entrain de parlais ensemble était Maria celle ayant le pouvoir de glace, Eril celle qui a deux facette et qui peut utiliser des colonnes d'eau comme des cordes, Yuuri qui en jouant du piano peut affaiblir les prinesses sirènes mais aussi envoûter les autres. Pour finir Izul qui peut attaquer les princesses sirènes avec des dragon d'eau. Elles parlèrent pendant au moins une heure avant de se mettre en quête des princesses.

Hermione de son côté essayait de paraître un peu plus gentille avec Draco et mettre de côté les années ou ils ce sont insulter, Luna elle arrivait a se rapprocher de Ron qui la trouvait mignonne avec son air rêveur. Quand a Ginny elle avait du mal a parler avec Harry car il y'avait tout un tas d'admiratrice autour de lui ce qui de temps en temps l'énerver. D'un autre côté on voit une jeune fille ayant surement des origines indienne et qui avait une soeur jumelle était entrain de les observer de loin avant d'aller nager et parcourir les océans grâce a un passage sous l'eau pour retrouver sa soeur. Ginny a force d'avoir les nerfs a bloque décida de partir elle aussi nager seulement elle était entrain de repenser a la destrution de son royaume et la capture de l'une de ses amies, elle passa par le passage sous l'eau pour rejoindre les océans. Luna et Hermione s'étant rejointe pour parler de leur journée remarquèrent que Ginny manquait a l'appel et elles se mirent a la rechercher minutieusement dans le château mais ne la trouvant elles décidèrent d'emprunter le passage sous l'eau pour rejoindre les océans, elles aperçurent de loin Ginny et elles allèrent la rejoindre rapidement. Seulement avant de n'avoir pu faire quelque chose elles remarquèrent que les Dark Lovers était entrain de les encercler et qu'elles firent en sorte de les capturer toute les trois. Avant qu'une autre sirène n'apparaissent et ne se transforme pour pouvoir les aider. Elle se mit donc a chanter sa chanson.

_Je suis si heureuse de cette matinée ensoleillée, si heureuse_

_Que mes larmes coulent sans que je m'en appercoive._

_Ais je déjà vu ca auparavant quelquepart? L'ais je vu ? ? _

_Brillant sans arrêt dans ce ciel si clair _

_C'est mon rêve à présent mais c'est un rêve_

_Laisse moi rester auprès de toi maintenant_

_Mais je veux croire à notre chez nous_

_Est ce que mes voeux transportés par les vents de l'aurore vont te rejoindre ? _

_J'en suis sure car je veux te revoir définitivement_

_Et même si nos deux vies se trouvent sous un ciel semé d'étoiles_

_Nos coeurs ne font qu'un _

_Et tous deux nous partageons le désir de nous revoir._

_Je me demande si tous les deux nous allons devoir _

_Suivre nos propres destins si différents ? _

_J'ai perdu la carte déchirée du carte du temps_

_Et je viens à peine de commencer mon voyage. _

_J'ai perdu mon chemin et j'ai pleuré _

_(Embrassons nous maintenant) _

_Mais si je chante plus fort je pourrai reprendre courage_

_Mon courage dort sans doutes au fond de la mer etincellante. _

_Quand tu entendra une chanson d'amour dans un vent violet_

_Un soir de pleine lune... Je suis certaine que nos coeurs chanteront ensembles _

_Même si c'est une petite emotion , _

_Celà sera notre sentiment spécial! _

_C'est mon rêve à présent mais c'est un rêve_

_Laisse moi rester auprès de toi maintenant_

_Mais je veux croire à notre chez nous_

_Est ce que mes voeux transportés par les vents de l'aurore vont te rejoindre ? _

_J'en suis sure car je veux te revoir définitivement_

_Et même si nos deux vies se trouvent sous un ciel semé d'étoiles_

_Nos coeurs ne font qu'un _

_Et tous deux nous partageons le désir de nous revoir._

_Est ce que mes voeux transportés par les vents de l'aurore vont te rejoindre ? _

_Je suis sure qu'un jour, étant séparés ainsi, nous pourrions dire "Merci Seigneur !"_

_Ainsi nous allons tous deux devenir des adultes et nos vies prendrons des chemins différents_

_Mais souviens toi toujours de considérer toute chose et tout le monde_

_Que tu rencontre précieux pour toi._

Une fois les Dark Lovers affaiblis, Hermione, Luna et Ginny purent se transformer juste avant que la déesse des mers Aqua Regina apparaissent de nouveau pour leurs donner une autre chanson qui allait les battres facilement une fois impregner de leur nouvelle chanson elles se mirent toute les quatre a chanter.

_Lumière des étoiles! _

_Si tu rassemble plus de lumière, _

_Tu pourra sans doutes changer ce monde. _

_Même les profondeurs des sombres eaux sont soumises au vent mais _

_Si tu ne ... laisse jamais ma main s'echapper._

_Notre rêve peut commencer dans un super concer! _

_Sur une scene de lumière et d'ombres. _

_Avec nos super chansons, nous partagerons notre amour_

_Et donnerons à tous un peu de courage... dans cette chanson d'amour._

_Lumière des étoiles! _

_Si tu crois encore plus en toi_

_Tu pourra certainement changer ton futur. _

_Dans ce monde glacé, malgré que tu sois seul à l'aube_

_et que tu ai un petit corps, tu ne vas pas perdre. _

_L'amour est dans ta main droite tu peux le sentir pendant ce super concert! _

_Sur la scene de larmes et de sueur. _

_Continue de chanter, super fille! _

_Et le monde va se connecter avec tes sentiments. _

_Même les profondeurs des sombres eaux sont soumises au vent mais _

_Si tu ne ... laisse jamais ma main s'echapper._

_Notre rêve peut commencer dans un super concer! _

_Sur une scene de lumière et d'ombres. _

_Avec nos super chansons, nous partagerons notre amour_

_Et donnerons à tous un peu de courage... dans cette chanson d'amour._

_L'amour est dans ta main droite tu peux le sentir pendant ce super concert! _

_Sur la scene de larmes et de sueur. _

_Continue de chanter, super fille! _

_Et le monde va se connecter avec tes sentiments. _

Une fois qu'elles eurent battu les Dark Lovers, Ginny tendit sa main a la nouvelle venue qui ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau a son amie qui a était capturer, seulement elle repoussa sa main.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas sauver ma soeur !? dit alors Padma Patil

Elle fut assez estomaquer a tel poin qu'elle ne sut plus du tout quoi dire avant que Hermione et Luna n'intervienne .

- Eh bien on peut dire qu'il nous reste que quelques sirènes a sauver. Dit Luna

- Oui et nous sommes contente de travailler avec toi. Dit a la suite Hermione

- Je ne travaille avec personne ! je me débrouille toute seule ! dit alors Padma Patil avant de partir.

- On peut dire que c'est une princesse solitaire. dit Hermione

Ginny et Luna regardèrent Hermione pour approuver ce qu'elle disait avant qu'elles ne repartent rejoindre leurs école assez rapidement pour eviter que les démones ne reviennent. Ginny au lieu de rentrer directement et elle préféra restait un peu dans l'eau pour nager encore. Luna et Hermione se regardèrent et d'un commun accord laissèrent Ginny nager tranquillement et elle regagnèrent leurs dortoirs.

Ginny se mit alors a fermer les yeux et elle décida de chanter un peu avant de rentrer cela l'aider a réfléchir a un plan pour trouver les dernière princesses sirènes. Elle inspira et elle ouvrit la bouche pour chanter.

_J'ai fais un voeu sur une étoile filante_

_Celui de trouver les sept points de lumiere venant des perles. _

_Comme un joyau d'étoile qui s'en serait détaché._

_Je crois qu'il existe un lien appelé "Destinée". _

_J'ai été dégelée de cette vague froide et gelée et je ne sais pas ou sont mes larmes._

_Sans que personne ne s'en appercoive, j'ai silencieusement disparu dans un nuage de bulles. _

_Je cherche mon objet perdu alors que mon coeur souffre. _

_Engloutie dans une pluie verte, je continue à chanter ma chanson pour toi. _

_Si un nouveau matin arrivait _

_Je voudrais vivre la même vie. _

_Nous nous rencontrerions à nouveau par le coup du destin_

_Et tout ne serait que joyaux, et je croirais aux miracles. _

_Quand j'ai ouvert mon coeur quelque chose a surgit. _

_"Je l'ai obtenu par moi même, je dois donc être forte". _

_Si le précieux objet que je recherche me remarquais, les saisons tourneraient surement à nouveau normalement._

_Engloutie dans une pluie verte, je continue à chanter ma chanson pour toi. _

_J'ai fais un voeu sur une étoile filante_

_Celui de trouver les sept points de lumiere venant des perles. _

_Comme un joyau d'étoile qui s'en serait détaché._

_Je crois qu'il existe un lien appelé "Destinée". _

_Si le précieux objet que je recherche me remarquais, les saisons tourneraient surement à nouveau normalement._

_Engloutie dans une pluie verte, je continue à chanter ma chanson pour toi. _

_Si un nouveau matin arrivait _

_Je voudrais vivre la même vie. _

_Nous nous rencontrerions à nouveau par le coup du destin_

_Et tout ne serait que joyaux, et je croirais aux miracles. _

Après avoir finit de chanter, elle sortit de l'eau et elle n'avait pas remarquer que quelqu'un l'avait entendu et regardait chanter. Elle retourna dans son dortoir toute contente d'avoir trouver un super plan pour trouver les dernières princesses sirènes. Elle s'endormit en pensant a son plan.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Le plan de Ginny

Chapitre 7 : Le plan de Ginny

Le lendemain Ginny se leva tout excitée par rapport au plan qu'elle avait mit au point depuis hier. Elle arriva en courant vers Hermione et Luna qui était entrain de discuter. Elle les emmena dans un coin tranquille et elle expliqua entièrement le plan qui est de faire en sorte que l'une d'elles doit se faire capturer pour trouver le château de Gaito. Etant donner que c'est l'idée de Ginny ce sera elle qui jouera le rôle d'appât. Elles attendirent que les cours sois finis et elles se rendirent au lac et Ginny plongea avant de se mettre a chanter pour attirer les démones.

_J'ai fais un voeu sur une étoile filante_

_Celui de trouver les sept points de lumiere venant des perles. _

_Comme un joyau d'étoile qui s'en serait détaché._

_Je crois qu'il existe un lien appelé "Destinée". _

_J'ai été dégelée de cette vague froide et gelée et je ne sais pas ou sont mes larmes._

_Sans que personne ne s'en appercoive, j'ai silencieusement disparu dans un nuage de bulles. _

_Je cherche mon objet perdu alors que mon coeur souffre. _

_Engloutie dans une pluie verte, je continue à chanter ma chanson pour toi. _

_Si un nouveau matin arrivait _

_Je voudrais vivre la même vie. _

_Nous nous rencontrerions à nouveau par le coup du destin_

_Et tout ne serait que joyaux, et je croirais aux miracles. _

_Quand j'ai ouvert mon coeur quelque chose a surgit. _

_"Je l'ai obtenu par moi même, je dois donc être forte". _

_Si le précieux objet que je recherche me remarquais, les saisons tourneraient surement à nouveau normalement._

_Engloutie dans une pluie verte, je continue à chanter ma chanson pour toi. _

_J'ai fais un voeu sur une étoile filante_

_Celui de trouver les sept points de lumiere venant des perles. _

_Comme un joyau d'étoile qui s'en serait détaché._

_Je crois qu'il existe un lien appelé "Destinée". _

_Si le précieux objet que je recherche me remarquais, les saisons tourneraient surement à nouveau normalement._

_Engloutie dans une pluie verte, je continue à chanter ma chanson pour toi. _

_Si un nouveau matin arrivait _

_Je voudrais vivre la même vie. _

_Nous nous rencontrerions à nouveau par le coup du destin_

_Et tout ne serait que joyaux, et je croirais aux miracles. _

Après avoir finis de chanter elle fut capturer par les Dark Lovers d'un autre côté Luna et Hermione était entrain de les suivre discrètement avant de se faire attaquer par les Black Beauty Sister ce qui eut pour effet de les affaiblir énormément et elles ne purent même pas débattre avant de se faire toute les trois emmener auprès de Gaito mais Patil avait elle réussit a les suivre toute et elle fit en sorte de les libérer avant qu'elle ne se fasse attaquer par les Blac Beauty sister qui finirent par les affaiblir énormément mais Aqua Regina leur apparut et elle leur donna une autre chanson qu'elles se mirent toute a chanter.

_Les larmes qui font si mal débordent dans les profondeurs nocturnes de la mer._

_Mais j'étend ma main au travers du miroir de l'eau et la lumiere les rejoint. _

_Les seules choses que je peux voir peuvent seulement entendre ma voix. _

_Realiser le fait que ce n'est pas tout. _

_Les choses que je peux croire ont augmenté et maintenant je peux devenir plus forte. _

_Après avoir été blessée, je brille de nouveau et je sens notre lien invincible. _

_Ce n'est personne, ca devrait être toi. _

_Malgré toute la peine, je continue de les augmenter. _

_Si les miracles se chevauchent, il semblerait qu'ils pourraient changer le destin _

_Dissipant les doutes et les ténèbres _

_Je crois dans nos puissants liens._

_L'anxiété et la solitude sont tous nés des ombres de notre propre faiblesse._

_Mais ne détourne pas les yeux si tu peux y faire face sans t'enfuir. _

_Les choses qui font hésiter ta main et la faiblesse que tu ressent_

_Ne sont pas de vrais problemes. Souviens toi en. _

_Tu devrais connaitre le moyen d'encourager quelqu'un alors deviens plus fort !_

_L'argent tout seul ne peut pas acheter notre lien destiné avec quelqu'un d'autre. _

_Peut importe ou tu sois, notre chanson te rejoindra _

_Et tu ne sera plus seul. _

_Les saisons qui reviennent et reviennent redonnet la vie. _

_Celà peut être lent mais ils doivent grandir _

_En croyant dans les liens profonds qui les unissent. _

_Ma peine est notre souffrance._

_Mon sourire est notre joie. _

_Les choses que nous partageons et les choses que nous surpassons par nous mêmes. _

_Nous attachent avec les liens des sept mers en lesquels nous croyons_

_Après avoir été blessée, je brille de nouveau et je sens notre lien invincible. _

_Ce n'est personne, ca devrait être toi. _

_Malgré toute la peine, je continue de les augmenter. _

_Si les miracles se chevauchent, il semblerait qu'ils pourraient changer le destin _

_Dissipant les doutes et les ténèbres _

_Je crois dans nos puissants liens._

Après avoir battut les Black Beauty Sister toutes les quatre se mirent en route pour rechercher les dernière princesses sirène qui était prisonnière dans le château de Gaito.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Sauvetage des princesses

Chapitre 8 : Sauvetage des princesses sirène

Elles s'enfoncèrent toute les quatre dans le château de Gaito, elle finirent par trouver les princesses qui ont était capturer, Hermione prit sa baguette et elle fit exploser les vitres qui emprisonner les princesses grâce a une formule, Patil se mit a nager a toute vitesse vers Parvati, elle était heureuse d'avoir retrouver sa soeur jumelle, Hemione elle,avait rattraper Hannah Abbot assez rapidement et elles attendirent qu'elles reprennent leurs esprits et elles leurs donna leurs précieuse perle.

- Bon il nous reste qu'une seule princesse a trouver ! dit Hermione

- J'espère qu'on la trouvera assez rapidement ! dit Luna ensuite

elles sortirent de la salle mais avant de vraiment sortir Aqua Regina, finit par leurs donner une dernière chanson, elles furent toute contente seulement en sortant elles tombèrent nez a nez avec la dernière princesse qui se mit a chanter une chanson qui leurs était insuportable.

_La derniere page d'un conte de fées_

_A été réecrite et s'est transformée en tragédie._

_Même pour le coeur de la seule personne qui croyait en elle, elle est perdue._

_L'amour et les rêves ne sont rien de plus qu'un chateau de sable_

_Qui est éphémère et fragile, même si vous souhaitez qu'il ne le soit pas._

_Mais même encore maintenant je ne peux pas oublier _

_Cette chanson que tu avais l'habitude de chanter._

_Elle résonne dans mon coeur, et j'ai le sentiment d'etre de retour à ce jour_

_Mais ce n'est qu'une chaine qui m'entoure et dont je voudrai me libérer_

_Nos deux mondes sont reliés par la mer si bleue._

_C'est sur..._

_"L'amour vient à bout de tout,_

_Notre destin était ecrit, les étoiles en ont parlé."_

_Ces mots doivent disparaitre, ce ne sont que des mensonges._

_Comme un joyau, la mer etincelle comme si elle soignait tout._

_Elle engloutit tout avec tendresse et amour, et donne sept vies aux rêves_

_Et je suis revenue ici_

_Je ne veux pas me mentir plus longtemps _

_J'ai mon peuple à protéger, et le monde à protéger._

_C'est sur ..._

_Le manque de confiance entre les gens est une faiblesse_

_Je veux croire en un amour sans moule_

_Jusqu'à ce que je sente finalement l'amour au creux de ma main._

_Tu te reveille au matin dans un lit de petites vagues_

_Tout est fini et recommence à nouveau_

_Englouti dans la lumiere chaude et calme,_

_Mon espoir a muri et a changé la mer_

_Les cloches du bonheur retentissent tandis que les sept mers brillent au loin._

_Ce miracle de l'amour qui en est la cause est ce que j'aime le plus, _

_Et alors que nous nous regardons l'un et l'autre nous nous embrassons doucement..._

Une fois qu'elles furent toute affaiblis elles se mirent a dire tout et n'importe quoi pour lui rendre la raison en expliquant que l'homme qu'elle avait aimer ne l'avait pas abandonner mais qu'il était partit, il n'avait pas voulu dire au revoir car cela était beaucoup trop difficile. Hermione utilisa un sort spécial pour lui montrer les souvenirs de cette homme. La princesse viser finit par se mettre a pleurer et elle redevint alors une princesse sirène et elle était déterminer a faire en sorte que le monde sois sauver. Elles arrivèrent toute devant une porte avec une force spécial qui finit par les repousser sauf la dernière princesse sirène qu'elles avaient trouver. Elle entra donc dans la pièce et elle s'approcha de Gaito.

Du côté de Poudlard, Draco,Harry et Ron était vraiment inquiet de ne pas trouver leurs princesse sirène respectifs, ils commençaient a être énormément inquiet. De retour du côté des princesses sirènes, Hermione,Luna,Ginny,Hannah,Patil et Parvati se firent attaquer par les Dark Lovers et elles se mirent a leurs chanter une chanson pour les repousser.

_Ballotées par une mer en furie, il semblerait que nous ayons perdu_

_Nous nous debarassons de ce sentiment et cherchons l'amour dans notre coeur_

_Pour tenir notre promesse, nous tiendrons le temps qu'il faudra _

_Nous baigons dans la lumiere chaude, dansons et eclaboussons presque partout _

_Et nous devenons plus brulantes, plus brulantes, plus brulantes que le soleil_

_Nos voix deviennent plus fortes, plus fortes, plus fortes_

_Maintenant, Maintenant _

_Les battements violents de nos coeurs sont etouffés par une chanson d'amour _

_Nos coeurs palpitent, et maintenant nous connaissons la seule et unique vérité_

_Réfléchis par le miroir des nuages_

_Les battements de nos coeurs vont puiser dans le pouvoir de l'amour_

_Et renaissent dans cette chaleureuse et parfaite harmonie_

_J'ouve mes bras et j'accepte tout de toi _

_Bien que douloureuse, c'est la premiere fois que je connais un véritable amour_

_C'etait plus rapide, plus rapide, plus rapide que le mistral _

_Pour traverser cette epreuve, je serai plus forte, plus forte, plus forte_

_Maintenant, maintenant._

_Les coeurs de tous vont se rejoindre pour créer une harmonie couleur arc en ciel _

_Les cloches ne s'arreteront pas de sonner et notre lumiere ne s'arretera pas de briller_

_Nous ressuciterons notre paradis _

_Et les battements de nos coeurs que nous sentons jaillisent avec le brulant pouvoir de l'amour_

_Et s'étendent dans une ravissante et parfaite hamonie_

_Les battements violents de nos coeurs sont etouffés par une chanson d'amour _

_Nos coeurs palpitent, et maintenant nous connaissons la seule et unique vérité_

_Réfléchis par le miroir des nuages_

_Les battements de nos coeurs vont puiser dans le pouvoir de l'amour_

_Les coeurs de tous vont se rejoindre pour créer une harmonie couleur arc en ciel _

_Les cloches ne s'arreteront pas de sonner et notre lumiere ne s'arretera pas de briller_

_Nous ressuciterons notre paradis _

_Et les battements de nos coeurs que nous sentons jaillisent avec le brulant pouvoir de l'amour_

_Et s'étendent dans une ravissante et parfaite hamonie_

_Et nous renaissons encore une fois dans cette chaleureuse et parfaite harmonie_

Après avoir battut les Dark Lovers qui avait rejointe leur maître, elle donnèrent toute leurs forces a celui-ci quitte a mourir en quelques sortes mais du moment que leurs maître était vivant elles n'en avaient rien a faire. La dernière princesse sirène se posta enfin devant Gaito.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Bataille finale

Chapitre 9 : Bataille Finale

La dernière princesse sirène une fois devant Gaito se mit a lui parler en essayant de le raisonner seulement il ne voulait rien entendre et sa colère se faisant plus forte, son château était sur le point de s'éffondrer, il ne voulait rien entendre et cela se faisait bien ressentir du côté de Hermione,Luna,Ginny,Patil et Parvati ainsi que Hannah. Hermione ne voulant pas abandonner se mit a chanter tout doucement.

_Le vent de l'arc en ciel souffle non loin de la côte._

_Juste avant l'aube, j'entend une melodie_

_C'est une chanson tres triste._

_Le oiseaux qui volent vers l'est _

_S'échappent vers un île au trésor en utilisant ce raccourci._

_Là où se trouve le paradis des sept mers._

_Apres une nuit de tempête, je renais pour te chanter mon amour._

_Et même s'il arrive un jour ou tout le monde _

_Partira d'ici, aussi longtemps que nous chanterons cette chansons des sept royaumes, _

_Je ne pourrai l'oublier_

Les autres princesse comprenant ce qu'elle faisait se mirent donc a l'accompagner au chant et faire en sorte que la dernière puisse l'entendre pour se donner un peu de force pour combattre Gaito. Elles chantèrent donc toute avec leurs coeur

_Les nuages flottent doucement et ils s'evanouissent au loin comme s'ils avaient pour but le pied de l'arc en ciel _

_Et alors les etoiles, comme des perles,_

_Peuvent commencer à liberer une lumiere puissante et merveilleuse._

_On entend un murmure qui vient du sud _

_Oui le moment est enfin arrivé ou je vais devenir une adulte. _

_Pendant qu'on ressent les doux voeux de notre mère dans son coeur_

_Elle souhaite que tout le monde vont saventurer dans une merveilleuse et miraculeuse aventure_

_En surmontant les larmes et les prières, je ne sais plus maintenant_

_Mais il sont rapelle toujours la fantasie de la nuit ou les étoiles tombent_

_Pour le future étincellent_

_Là où se trouve le paradis des sept mers._

_Apres une nuit de tempête, je renais pour te chanter mon amour._

_Et même s'il arrive un jour ou tout le monde _

_Partira d'ici, aussi longtemps que nous chanterons cette chansons des sept royaumes, _

_Je ne pourrai l'oublier _

_Pendant qu'on ressent les doux voeux de notre mère dans son coeur_

_Elle souhaite que tout le monde vont saventurer dans une merveilleuse et miraculeuse aventure_

_En surmontant les larmes et les prières, je ne sais plus maintenant_

_Mais il sont rapelle toujours la fantasie de la nuit ou les étoiles tombent_

_Pour le futur étincellant_

La dernière finit par entendre la chanson et elle fit en sorte de se transformer tout en demandant un peu d'aide a Aqua Regina qui leur donna une autre chanson car elle les trouvait vraiment admirable. Une fois que les princesses furent impregner de la chanson elles se mirent toute a chanter.

_Pourquoi vouloir que ce rêve s'arrête ? _

_Même si la Terre est stérile, des fleurs peuvent s'épanouir. _

_Dans le vent aux sept couleurs, dans le ciel aux sept couleurs,_

_L'espoir se répand dans le monde entier_

_Vous avez tort, vous ne faisiez que rêvez... _

_Votre amour était isolé votre mémoire effacée_

_Et pendant ce temps, vous souffriez, _

_La solitude vous perçait la poitrine_

_Endormez-vous sans crainte... _

_Laissez vos ailes immaculées se reposer_

_N'est-ce pas en souhaitant "vivre" que vous avez pu naître ? Allez ! _

_Que raisonne la cloche de l'espoir car voici notre dernier morceau... _

_Ce monde n'est pas réservé aux fortes personnalités_

_Ecoutez mon amour, il est dans cette chanson... _

_Un coeur pur et fragile _

_Se cache au fond de tes yeux bleus_

_Les larmes que tu as fait couler du ciel déchiré _

_Ce n'est pas la peine de toutes les effacer_

_Abandonne ces rêves illusoires... _

_Retrouve ton innocence et oublie le passé_

_Et lorsque tu feras un nouveau rêve_

_Tu retrouveras ta liberté_

_J'ai envie de te donner mon coeur pur... _

_Regarde droit devant toi_

_La vérité est un miracle délicieux_

_Alors embrasse-moi, n'hésite pas... _

_Un battement de coeur instantané, _

_Si tu sens "quelque chose"_

_Ecoute mon coeur avec le tien... _

_Endormez-vous sans crainte... _

_Laissez vos ailes immaculées se reposer_

_"N'est-ce pas en souhaitant "vivre" que vous avez pu naître ? Allez ! _

_Que raisonne la cloche de l'espoir car voici notre dernier morceau_

_Ce monde n'est pas réservé aux fortes personnalités_

_Ecoutez mon amour, il est dans cette chanson... _

_Le monde a commencé sur un coup de foudre_

_Il attire tout à lui et forme un cercle d'amour_

_S'être trompé, être blessé, s'être battu et avoir versé des larmes lorsqu'on aime vraiment quelqu'un... _

_Ce sentiment ne disparaît jamais... _

_La La La..._

Aqua Regina les avait même accompagnr dans cette chanson pour donner un peu plus d'impact ce qui eut pour effet de battre Gaito. Cependant il ne voulait pas abandonner son château et la dernière princesse l'avait bien compris dont elle décida de rester avec lui pour toujours. Même si les autres était triste elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas complètement disparus. Elles se séparèrent toute sauf Hemione,Luna et Ginny qui décidèrent de restèrent ensemble et de continuer leurs scolarité a Poudlard, vu que la menace avait disparut elles allaient enfin être tranquille, a peine furent-elles rentraient que les garçons se mirent a courir vers elles et ils les prirent dans leurs bras.

Sous le coup du bonheur qu'ils ressentaient, les garçons embrassèrent les filles en disant qu'ils avaient réussit a connaître leurs secrets et ils les firent tournoyer. Draco était tellement heureux d'avoir enfin pu trouver la sirène de son enfance qu'ils restaient tous le temps avec elle. Tout comme Ron qui avait enfin finit par dire ses sentiments a Luna. Et Harry par rapport au faite qu'il avait lui aussi enfin dévoiler ses sentiments a Ginny.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Concert Finale

Chapitre 10 : Concert de fin

Après la bataille finale, Dumbledore avait décider d'offrir a tout ses élèves le concert finale des princesses sirène qui ont était là pour sauver le monde de l'emprise de Gaito. Toute la journée il avait préparer le concert tandis que Hermione,Luna et Ginny était ensemble avec leurs petits amis, donc avant le concert elles profitaient du mieux qu'elle pouvait de leurs chéris. Une fois la journée passait elles attendaient toute les trois l'arrivait des autres princesse sirène ce qui ne tarda pas et elles allèrent dans les coulisses pour se préparer, donc elle se mirent a se transformer et quand ce fut l'heure elles arrivèrent sur scène.

- On vous remercie d'être ici a notre concert ! dit Hermione a l'adresse du publique

- J'espère que vous apprécierez notre concert ! dit ensuite Luna

- On espère que nos chansons vous toucheront au plus haut point ! dit pour finir Ginny

Puis elles se préparèrent toute avant de se mettre a chanter en première chanson Kizuna.

_Les larmes qui font si mal débordent dans les profondeurs nocturnes de la mer._

_Mais j'étend ma main au travers du miroir de l'eau et la lumiere les rejoint. _

_Les seules choses que je peux voir peuvent seulement entendre ma voix. _

_Realiser le fait que ce n'est pas tout. _

_Les choses que je peux croire ont augmenté et maintenant je peux devenir plus forte. _

_Après avoir été blessée, je brille de nouveau et je sens notre lien invincible. _

_Ce n'est personne, ca devrait être toi. _

_Malgré toute la peine, je continue de les augmenter. _

_Si les miracles se chevauchent, il semblerait qu'ils pourraient changer le destin _

_Dissipant les doutes et les ténèbres _

_Je crois dans nos puissants liens._

_L'anxiété et la solitude sont tous nés des ombres de notre propre faiblesse._

_Mais ne détourne pas les yeux si tu peux y faire face sans t'enfuir. _

_Les choses qui font hésiter ta main et la faiblesse que tu ressent_

_Ne sont pas de vrais problemes. Souviens toi en. _

_Tu devrais connaitre le moyen d'encourager quelqu'un alors deviens plus fort !_

_L'argent tout seul ne peut pas acheter notre lien destiné avec quelqu'un d'autre. _

_Peut importe ou tu sois, notre chanson te rejoindra _

_Et tu ne sera plus seul. _

_Les saisons qui reviennent et reviennent redonnet la vie. _

_Celà peut être lent mais ils doivent grandir _

_En croyant dans les liens profonds qui les unissent. _

_Ma peine est notre souffrance._

_Mon sourire est notre joie. _

_Les choses que nous partageons et les choses que nous surpassons par nous mêmes. _

_Nous attachent avec les liens des sept mers en lesquels nous croyons_

_Après avoir été blessée, je brille de nouveau et je sens notre lien invincible. _

_Ce n'est personne, ca devrait être toi. _

_Malgré toute la peine, je continue de les augmenter. _

_Si les miracles se chevauchent, il semblerait qu'ils pourraient changer le destin _

_Dissipant les doutes et les ténèbres _

_Je crois dans nos puissants liens._

Puis leurs seconde chanson fut Yume no sono saki he.

_Si tu veux que tes rêves se réalisent _

_Que t'attend il apres qu'ils soient passés ?_

_Ton rêve est grand et jusqu'à ce qu'il soit exaucé tu peux continuer à le créer_

_Au cours d'un voyage fait de combats pour trouver la véritable signification de l'amour. _

_Un milier d'étoiles scintillent et..._

_Je ne suis finalement qu'une fille _

_Je ne peux pas vivre seulement pour mon rêve_

_Alors s'il te plaît, donne moi un signe de ton amour. _

_Mais jusqu'à ce moment je me demande_

_Ce qu'il se reste après un rêve... _

_Le vagues bleues s'écouchent sur la plage. _

_Puisque tu as perdu la réalité de vue, _

_Tu ne devrais pas répondre pour le moment ou te ruer vers le futur. _

_Les nuits où je suis fatiguée, je pense que tu es auprès de moi_

_Et les milliers de liens tissés entre nous deviennent plus forts... _

_Car je ne suis qu'une fille _

_Je veux être engloutie dans ton amour et le diffuser dans le monde entier._

_Cette force est née à l'intérieur_

_Du coeur des filles et va sous les mers._

_S'il te plait sois gentil_

_Parce qu'après le rêve, je veux voir tout ce qui est empilé sur l'amour._

_Doucement, calmement, je te dirai ce que je ressens et je t'envoie toute ma lumière._

_Je ne suis finalement qu'une fille _

_Je ne peux pas vivre seulement pour mon rêve_

_Alors s'il te plaît, donne moi un signe de ton amour. _

_Mais jusqu'à ce moment je me demande_

_Ce qu'il se reste après un rêve... _

_Ce qu'il se reste après un rêve... _

Leurs deux première chanson furent un succès auprès du public puis elles chantèrent Koi wa nandarou.

_Quand j'écoute mon coeur, il explose et s'envole, que se passe t il ... ?_

_Quand je touche mon coeur, je sens la petite flamme d'une passion brûlante_

_C'est la première fois que je ressent celà! _

_Je ne vais pas m'arrêter de chanter maintenant que j'ai commencé_

_Je ne vais pas m'arrêter de danser maintenant que j'ai commencé_

_Je ne vais pas retourner en arrière ! Je ne vais pas me retourner _

_Impossible que je n'ai plus besoin d'amour ! _

_En nageant dans le corail de la mer bleue, laisse moi te dire mon apprentissage secret de l'amour._

_Je continuerai de chanter jusqu'à ce que l'excitation de mon coeur te rejoigne._

_Quand j'écoute mon coeur, j'entend un murmure... que se passe t il ... ? _

_Le sais tu ? Je suis trempée dans l'excitation de mon coeur, tout le long de mes longs cheveux._

_Tu connais certainement ce sentiment._

_C'est ennuyeux de seulement regarder. Si tu ne fais qu'attendre tu ne le sauras pas._

_Tu ne peux pas aller plus loin, tu ne peux pas refuser, alors dormons ensemble cette nuit_

_Laisse moi te dire mon secret alors que ma perle dort dans les profondeurs de la mer et que nous rêvons. _

_Je vais surement continuer à aimer cette personne jusqu'à ce que je puisse lui donner tout mon coeur_

_Je ne m'arrêterai pas de courir maintenant que j'ai commencé. Je ne vais pas m'arrêter de l'aimer, ce n'est pas un mensonge_

_Je ne détournerai pas mes yeux, je ne me séparerai pas de toi. A partir de maintenant je ne serai plus seule_

_Laisse moi te raconter le secret de la sirène qui nage dans les vagues blanches et qui m'a donné l'amour_

_Je continurai surement d'aimer cette personne jusqu'à ce que l'excitation de mon coeur le rejoigne_

_Laisse moi te raconter le secret de la sirène qui nage dans les vagues blanches et qui m'a donné l'amour_

_Je continuerai surement de chanter jusqu'à ce que l'excitation de mes sentiments t'atteignent. _

Ensuite leurs prochaine chanson fut kodou, bien evidemment dans toute leurs chansons elles métèrent tous leurs coeur, elles arrivaient a cela grâce a leurs petits amis qui les écoutait attentivement.

_Ballotées par une mer en furie, il semblerait que nous ayons perdu_

_Nous nous debarassons de ce sentiment et cherchons l'amour dans notre coeur_

_Pour tenir notre promesse, nous tiendrons le temps qu'il faudra _

_Nous baigons dans la lumiere chaude, dansons et eclaboussons presque partout _

_Et nous devenons plus brulantes, plus brulantes, plus brulantes que le soleil_

_Nos voix deviennent plus fortes, plus fortes, plus fortes_

_Maintenant, Maintenant _

_Les battements violents de nos coeurs sont etouffés par une chanson d'amour _

_Nos coeurs palpitent, et maintenant nous connaissons la seule et unique vérité_

_Réfléchis par le miroir des nuages_

_Les battements de nos coeurs vont puiser dans le pouvoir de l'amour_

_Et renaissent dans cette chaleureuse et parfaite harmonie_

_J'ouve mes bras et j'accepte tout de toi _

_Bien que douloureuse, c'est la premiere fois que je connais un véritable amour_

_C'etait plus rapide, plus rapide, plus rapide que le mistral _

_Pour traverser cette epreuve, je serai plus forte, plus forte, plus forte_

_Maintenant, maintenant._

_Les coeurs de tous vont se rejoindre pour créer une harmonie couleur arc en ciel _

_Les cloches ne s'arreteront pas de sonner et notre lumiere ne s'arretera pas de briller_

_Nous ressuciterons notre paradis _

_Et les battements de nos coeurs que nous sentons jaillisent avec le brulant pouvoir de l'amour_

_Et s'étendent dans une ravissante et parfaite hamonie_

_Les battements violents de nos coeurs sont etouffés par une chanson d'amour _

_Nos coeurs palpitent, et maintenant nous connaissons la seule et unique vérité_

_Réfléchis par le miroir des nuages_

_Les battements de nos coeurs vont puiser dans le pouvoir de l'amour_

_Les coeurs de tous vont se rejoindre pour créer une harmonie couleur arc en ciel _

_Les cloches ne s'arreteront pas de sonner et notre lumiere ne s'arretera pas de briller_

_Nous ressuciterons notre paradis _

_Et les battements de nos coeurs que nous sentons jaillisent avec le brulant pouvoir de l'amour_

_Et s'étendent dans une ravissante et parfaite hamonie_

_Et nous renaissons encore une fois dans cette chaleureuse et parfaite harmonie_

Elles chantèrent maintenant kibou no kaneoto ~Love goes On~

_Pourquoi vouloir que ce rêve s'arrête ? _

_Même si la Terre est stérile, des fleurs peuvent s'épanouir. _

_Dans le vent aux sept couleurs, dans le ciel aux sept couleurs,_

_L'espoir se répand dans le monde entier_

_Vous avez tort, vous ne faisiez que rêvez... _

_Votre amour était isolé votre mémoire effacée_

_Et pendant ce temps, vous souffriez, _

_La solitude vous perçait la poitrine_

_Endormez-vous sans crainte... _

_Laissez vos ailes immaculées se reposer_

_N'est-ce pas en souhaitant "vivre" que vous avez pu naître ? Allez ! _

_Que raisonne la cloche de l'espoir car voici notre dernier morceau... _

_Ce monde n'est pas réservé aux fortes personnalités_

_Ecoutez mon amour, il est dans cette chanson... _

_Un coeur pur et fragile _

_Se cache au fond de tes yeux bleus_

_Les larmes que tu as fait couler du ciel déchiré _

_Ce n'est pas la peine de toutes les effacer_

_Abandonne ces rêves illusoires... _

_Retrouve ton innocence et oublie le passé_

_Et lorsque tu feras un nouveau rêve_

_Tu retrouveras ta liberté_

_J'ai envie de te donner mon coeur pur... _

_Regarde droit devant toi_

_La vérité est un miracle délicieux_

_Alors embrasse-moi, n'hésite pas... _

_Un battement de coeur instantané, _

_Si tu sens "quelque chose"_

_Ecoute mon coeur avec le tien... _

_Endormez-vous sans crainte... _

_Laissez vos ailes immaculées se reposer_

_"N'est-ce pas en souhaitant "vivre" que vous avez pu naître ? Allez ! _

_Que raisonne la cloche de l'espoir car voici notre dernier morceau_

_Ce monde n'est pas réservé aux fortes personnalités_

_Ecoutez mon amour, il est dans cette chanson... _

_Le monde a commencé sur un coup de foudre_

_Il attire tout à lui et forme un cercle d'amour_

_S'être trompé, être blessé, s'être battu et avoir versé des larmes lorsqu'on aime vraiment quelqu'un... _

_Ce sentiment ne disparaît jamais... _

_La La La..._

Ensuite Luna se mit a chanter sa propre chanson qui est Ever Blue

_Avec un seul son, les couleurs changent. _

_Et si tu regarde attentivement le bleu du ciel, _

_Tu pourras retrouver tous tes souvenirs perdus. _

_Tu sais, au delà des sept mers,_

_J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un pleure_

_Et que son coeur crie tant sa peine est forte. _

_Sauvez moi s'il vous plait... _

_Quelque chose, n'importe quoi doit me montrer où est ma destinée. _

_J'ai le conseil des étoiles enfermés dans ma poitrine. _

_Il brillera pour toujours dans mon coeur avec le bleu, comme mon océan bien aimé. _

_Pour protéger le futur, je vais rassembler mes forces_

_Pour les gens et les endroits que j'aime_

_L'azur étincellant, je veux protéger ces sentiments purs comme ils sont. _

_Mes deux épaules droites, je regarde l'arc en ciel, _

_Si je pouvais te trasmettre correctemment mes sentiments, _

_C'est là que serait ma place avec toi à mes côtés, je pense. _

_Tu sais, quand tu aime et que tu rêve en même temps_

_Tu te sens comme si tu commencais à t'aimer...n'est ce pas ?_

_Et tout doucement, tu deviens un adulte_

_Rentrer chez moi... _

_Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, mais _

_Cette mélodie a toujours hanté mon coeur. _

_Chaque ami devrait être le meilleur, car ils sont tous précieux._

_Peu importe combien d'instant difficiles tu peux rencontrer, continue à les protéger. _

_Car il y a des gens et des endroits que tu aimes. _

_C'est un bleu mystérieux... Le magnifique océan est bien plus beau que le ciel. _

_Il brillera pour toujours dans mon coeur avec le bleu, comme mon océan bien aimé. _

_Pour protéger le futur, je vais rassembler mes forces_

_Et mes espoirs seront comblés. _

_Chaque ami devrait être le meilleur, car ils sont tous précieux._

_Peu importe combien d'instant difficiles tu peux rencontrer, continue à les protéger. _

_Quel magnifique océan. _

Puis ce fut autour de Ginny de chanter la sienne qui est Star Jewel

_J'ai fais un voeu sur une étoile filante_

_Celui de trouver les sept points de lumiere venant des perles. _

_Comme un joyau d'étoile qui s'en serait détaché._

_Je crois qu'il existe un lien appelé "Destinée". _

_J'ai été dégelée de cette vague froide et gelée et je ne sais pas ou sont mes larmes._

_Sans que personne ne s'en appercoive, j'ai silencieusement disparu dans un nuage de bulles. _

_Je cherche mon objet perdu alors que mon coeur souffre. _

_Engloutie dans une pluie verte, je continue à chanter ma chanson pour toi. _

_Si un nouveau matin arrivait _

_Je voudrais vivre la même vie. _

_Nous nous rencontrerions à nouveau par le coup du destin_

_Et tout ne serait que joyaux, et je croirais aux miracles. _

_Quand j'ai ouvert mon coeur quelque chose a surgit. _

_"Je l'ai obtenu par moi même, je dois donc être forte". _

_Si le précieux objet que je recherche me remarquais, les saisons tourneraient surement à nouveau normalement._

_Engloutie dans une pluie verte, je continue à chanter ma chanson pour toi. _

_J'ai fais un voeu sur une étoile filante_

_Celui de trouver les sept points de lumiere venant des perles. _

_Comme un joyau d'étoile qui s'en serait détaché._

_Je crois qu'il existe un lien appelé "Destinée". _

_Si le précieux objet que je recherche me remarquais, les saisons tourneraient surement à nouveau normalement._

_Engloutie dans une pluie verte, je continue à chanter ma chanson pour toi. _

_Si un nouveau matin arrivait _

_Je voudrais vivre la même vie. _

_Nous nous rencontrerions à nouveau par le coup du destin_

_Et tout ne serait que joyaux, et je croirais aux miracles. _

Pour finir les chansons solo Hermione se mit a chanter la sienne qui est Sekai de Ichiban Hayaku Asa ga Kuru basho.

_Regarde ca ... sous le voile de l'aurore._

_La bougie s'éteind et ils s'embrassent. _

_Dans la crique cachée, ils se couchent ensemble tous les deux._

_Et écoutent la boite à musique dans le vent. _

_Je ne veux entendre qu'un seul mot de bonheur._

_Tu sais... Depuis que tu es à mes côtés, tous va toujours bien. _

_Et oui la moitié du monde _

_Est remplie de cet invisible miracle apellé Amour. _

_Sans même connaitre mon nom, tu m'as invitée sur la plage. _

_Sur laquelle le soleil se lève en premier dans le monde._

_Tu sais ... les gens renaissent chaque jour_

_Donc laissons les mauvaises choses et les larmes d'hier derrière nous. _

_Regarde ca ... sous le voile de l'aurore_

_Tu peux devenir quelqu'un de completement différent. _

_Maintenant je vis pour toi, je l'ai décidé. _

_Aussi... Je ne l'ai jamais dit, mais merci pour tout._

_Et oui la moitié du monde _

_Est remplie de cet invisible miracle apellé Amour. _

Pour cloturer leurs concerts elles chantèrent toute Legend of mermaid, mais elles invitèrent aussi leurs petits amis pour chanter avec elles.

_Le vent de l'arc en ciel souffle non loin de la côte._

_Juste avant l'aube, j'entend une melodie_

_C'est une chanson tres triste._

_Le oiseaux qui volent vers l'est _

_S'échappent vers un île au trésor en utilisant ce raccourci._

_Là où se trouve le paradis des sept mers._

_Apres une nuit de tempête, je renais pour te chanter mon amour._

_Et même s'il arrive un jour ou tout le monde _

_Partira d'ici, aussi longtemps que nous chanterons cette chansons des sept royaumes, _

_Je ne pourrai l'oublier_

_Les nuages flottent doucement et ils s'evanouissent au loin comme s'ils avaient pour but le pied de l'arc en ciel _

_Et alors les etoiles, comme des perles,_

_Peuvent commencer à liberer une lumiere puissante et merveilleuse._

_On entend un murmure qui vient du sud _

_Oui le moment est enfin arrivé ou je vais devenir une adulte. _

_Pendant qu'on ressent les doux voeux de notre mère dans son coeur_

_Elle souhaite que tout le monde vont saventurer dans une merveilleuse et miraculeuse aventure_

_En surmontant les larmes et les prières, je ne sais plus maintenant_

_Mais il sont rapelle toujours la fantasie de la nuit ou les étoiles tombent_

_Pour le future étincellent_

_Là où se trouve le paradis des sept mers._

_Apres une nuit de tempête, je renais pour te chanter mon amour._

_Et même s'il arrive un jour ou tout le monde _

_Partira d'ici, aussi longtemps que nous chanterons cette chansons des sept royaumes, _

_Je ne pourrai l'oublier _

_Pendant qu'on ressent les doux voeux de notre mère dans son coeur_

_Elle souhaite que tout le monde vont saventurer dans une merveilleuse et miraculeuse aventure_

_En surmontant les larmes et les prières, je ne sais plus maintenant_

_Mais il sont rapelle toujours la fantasie de la nuit ou les étoiles tombent_

_Pour le futur étincellant_

Puis une fois leurs concert finit elles sortir de scène et elle redevinrent toute normale, ce fut a ce moment là que vient les au revoir définitif pour le moment avec les autres princesses sirène. Elles étaient toute entrain de pleurer mais elles savaient qu'elles allaient se revoir assez rapidement. Une fois les au revoir finit. Elles parlèrent avec leurs petits amis et ils s'embrassèrent tous au même moment. Avant que vienne la guerre du monde sorcier ou elles participèrent, même si il y'avait énormément de morts ils avaient réussir a venir a bout. Quelques années plus tard ils se marièrent et ils eurent des enfants qui allèrent a leurs tours a Poudlard, les princesses sirène savaient que leurs filles allez devoir surmonter une autre menace qui allait bientôt voir le jour mais pour le moment ce fut plutôt des années de pur bonheur pour tous.

FIN


	12. Les chansons

Les chansons :

Les chansons ne sont pas de moi et j'ai juste pris les traductions qui ont était faite par des fans car a la base les chansons sont dans la langue japonaise. Et comme je ne voulait pas mettre de japonais pour ne pas vous troublez et que cela reste agréable a lire. Vous pourrez evidemment les écouter sur youtube sois en japonais sois en français car le dessin animé mermaid melody est passer en France.

- Legend of Mermaid ( Prologue - Chapitre 3,Chapitre 9 )

- Koi wa nan darou ( Chapitre 3 )

- Ever Blue ( Chapitre 4 )

- Yume no sono saki he ( Chapitre 5 )

- Sekai de Ichiban Hayaku Asa g kuru basho ( Chapitre 5 )

- Kuro no Kyousoukyoku ~ Concerto ~ ( Chapitre 5 )

- Aurora no kaze ni notte ( Chapitre 6 )

- Super Love Song ( Chapitre 6 )

- Star Jewel ( Chapitre 6,7 )

- Kizuna ( Chapitre 7 )

- Return to the sea ( Chapitre 8 )

- Kodou ( Chapitre 8 )

- Kibou no kaneoto ~ Love goes On~ ( Chapitre 9 )

Fin des chansons qu'il y'a dans la fictions

Les autres chanson de mermaid mélody sont :

- Ai no Ondo

- Ankoku no tsubasa

- Ashita ga Mienakute

- Beautiful Wish

- Before the moment

- Birth of love

- Daiji na takarabako

- Hana to chou no serenade

- Mizuiro no senritsu

- Mother symphony

- Nanatus no umi no monogatari ~Pearls of mermaid~

- Piece of love

- Rainbow notes

- Splash Dream

- Star Mero Mero Heart

- Taiyou no rakuen ~Promised land~

- Tsubasa wo daite

- Yami no baroque


End file.
